Out of Uniform
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: A follow up to A Marine in Uniform.Gibbs is going undercover and Abby is wondering when and if they will be together-ever. Spoiler for One Shot One Kill
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform.**

**Abby:**

After going through a list in my head of things I want to eat I've decided. Italian! I'm thinking lasagna with lots of meat,cheese, garlic and a glass of wine. Sounds good-especially since I forgot to eat again. Oh wait. Garlic gives you bad breath. Ugh, but tastes so good in Italian food. Well I do carry my toothbrush and gum with me all the time.

Wait, why am I so worried about it? Okay, because I'm eating dinner with Gibbs but it's not like I'm going to make out with him. Wouldn't I love to give him a kiss he wouldn't forget. Then again wouldn't I feel like a idiot if he didn't want me in that way and even got mad at me for doing that? It's a chance I don't want to take and he's got his Rule 12. So I guess that is my answer - he doesn't.

Gibbs takes me out to eat on my birthday and other occasions. Why am I making this out to be such a big deal? Damn him for strutting around in his Marine uniform in my lab. It was all I could do not to reach out and grab his ass. I need to get going and stop babbling especially about the uniform. Gibbs is waiting for me upstairs.

I turn off my equipment one by one. I then turn off and lock my computers.I throw out my last caf-pow cup of the day. I check the trash can-lets see-one,two, three, four and five. Five caf-pows-not too bad. I grab my black coat and lunchbox that still has my uneaten sandwich. If I didn't drink that last caf-pow I would have eaten my lunch.

I enter the bull pen and notice how dark it is and that everyone is gone except for Gibbs. He's tucked away at his desk with his desk lamp on. Gibbs has his reading glasses on so he doesn't notice me. He's out of his Marine uniform and in his usual attire. Light blue collared shirt with a black jacket that brings out his eyes.

I walk up to his desk. "Do you mind Italian?"

He looks up from his report. "Sounds good Abbs. I'm almost done."

I sit on the edge of his desk watching and waiting for him to finish up his report. I notice Gibbs takes a glance at me and smiles when he notices that I've seen him look. I smile back. He has such a gorgeous smile that you don't see too often. I'm glad I can make him genuinely smile.

"Done. Which restaurant?" Gibbs shoves all his papers back into the folder they came out of.

"Graziano's." I hop of his desk.

"Okay, will go in my car." He stands up and locks all the folders in his desk.

"Have too. I came by subway today. My hearse wouldn't start this morning." I move out of his way as he's putting on his coat. He grabs his weapon and badge from the top drawer. He places his gun in his side holster and his badge in his pocket.

"Maybe I can take a look at it tonight when I drop you off." Gibbs slides his arm through mine and walks me to the elevator. He's such a gentlemen. This is going to be such fun.

Done for now . More later when I'm not so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform.**

**Chapter 2**

**"That would be great. I hate taking the subway." I lean my head into his arm and squeezes it.**

**Gibbs and I ride the elevator to our stop in silence but still arm to arm. As we both walk out to the parking lot , I notice how empty the lot is. Gibbs is parked close since he is one of the first persons to arrive in the morning. **

**Gibbs pulls out his keys and opens the passenger door for me. **

**"Thanks Gibbs." I tell him. He nods and tucks in a part of my coat that is hanging out of the pick up. He closes the door and walks across the front of his vehicle to the driver side. **

**I lean over and unlock the door. He smiles at me for doing that as he enters the vehicle. As I sit back I put my arms across my chest. It is cold out today.**

**"Are you cold?" He asks me**

**"A little." I tell him. He then pushes up on his seat to reach behind it. He pulls out a brown micro fleece blanket. He then sits down and closes his door. **

**"Here, this will help." He unfolds the blanket and lays it across me. **

**"I'll turn the heat up for your feet ." He presses the heat button on.**

**"Thanks." I tell him and felling so special. **

**I talk most of the way to the restaurant. We talk about the sniper case and then about my hearse. We drive up to the restaurant and there is no parking in the front. He drives toward the back of the restaurant and finds a close parking space.**

**Gibbs comes around the front of the pick up and over to my side. I take off the blanket that he put over me and do a semi-fold on it. He opens the door and reaches for my hand to help me out.**

**I smile at him as he closes the door and puts an arm around my waist. "Don't want you getting cold again." He holds me tight to make sure. He proceeds to open the restaurant door for me and glides me in first. **

**We approach the hostess and she seats us at a table towards the middle of the third room. Of course Gibbs pulls out the chair for me. I'm so loving the attention. **

**Graizano's is an older restaurant with old time charm. The hostess tells us our waitress will be with us in a moment. **

**I know I don't need to but ask anyway. "Is it okay for me to drink?" **

**He tilts his head and says, "Abby, you don't need to ask. Your a big girl and over 21."**

**"Don't I know that -I mean okay." Gibbs laughs at my comment. He's one of the very few friends that really knows how old I am.**

**"Good evening. My name is Amanda and I'll be your waitress this evening. Here are your menu's. Would you like something to drink before you order dinner?"**

**"I would love a Riesling wine please." I answer first.**

**"A coca cola for me." Gibbs tells her **

**Amanda comments on his choice. "You must be the one driving tonight. Would you care for some bread while you wait for your food?"**

**"Please." I look up at her and probably through my voice I sound hungry.**

**"I'll be right back with them." Amanda turns and heads for the bar.**

**We pick up our menu's but I already know what I am getting so I close the menu and place it on the edge of the table. After a few moments I ask Gibbs if he's decided. **

**"What are you getting Gibbs?"**

**"I think I am getting the Rib Eye Italiano." He closes the menu. I sort of knew he would pick steak.**

**Amanda comes back with our drinks and bread. It smells so good. She looks at me and then asks ," Ready to order?"**

**"Yes, I would like the Lasagna Parmigiana with sausage. I also would like a salad with Italian dressing." **

**"Thank you and you sir?" Amanda looks to Gibbs.**

**"Rib Eye Italiano with potatoes a minestrone soup ." Gibbs hands her the menu**

**"I'll get that right over and I'll be back with your salad and soup in a few moments." Amanda gathers up the menu's and leaves.**

**There aren't too many people in tonight. Maybe coming a little later in the evening we missed the mad rush. Its fine with me because I hate a restaurant being loud and not being able to talk to the other person. Its different for a club but not a restaurant. **

**I go to grab a piece of bread at the same time Gibbs does. He brushes his hand against mine and it is an innocent touch but I enjoy it. ****He hands me a little packet of butter for my bread. I have the feeling he is actually enjoying himself. Good because I am enjoying myself. I take a drink of my wine. I don't drink too much right now since I don't have anything in my stomach and don't want to get tipsy with Gibbs. Or maybe I do?**

**that's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform.**

**Chapter 3**

**The wine is just delicious. It always goes well with dinner. I open the butter package that Gibbs just handed me and spread it all over the piece of bread I just picked up. He is doing the same and his butter package slips onto his pants.**

**"Maybe it's a good thing you didn't wear your uniform. It wouldn't look so great with food stains all over it." I continue to butter my bread.**

**Gibbs gives me a small smirk at my comment.**

**"So, do you miss it at all?" I ask him**

**"Miss what?" He takes a bite of the bread.**

**"Marines?" I drink the last sip of the wine.**

**Amanda comes by with our soup and salad. I ask for another glass of wine. **

**"So do you?" I ask again.**

**"Sometimes." Gibbs sips a spoonful of soup. **

**"What do you miss?" My salad is good.**

**"All of it and none of it." Gibbs says straight face.**

**"Oh come on Gibbs. What do you miss?" I know he's trying not to answer me.**

**"The uniform, the camaraderie, the job." He takes his red cloth napkin and wipes his mouth.**

**"Sort of like NCIS minus the uniform?" Great, I'm thinking about him in uniform again.**

**"You could say that." **

**"Too bad." I'm feeling playful. **

**"Too bad ,what?" Gibbs is giving me that look.**

**"The uniform of course. Too bad you couldn't wear it to work now. I really like it." I can't believe I just said that.**

**Gibbs smiles. "I can see that."**

**I'm all done with my salad. Do I dare.**

**"Can I try your soup?" He takes a spoonful of it and reaches across the table and I stretch out to take the mouthful of it.**

**"Hey that's really good and so is the bread." I can't believe I did that.**

**"No breakfast or lunch again Abby?" He looks at me smiling knowing the answer.**

**"I know, I know. I shouldn't but I forget. I get so busy working and thinking and analyzing and..."**

**"Abbs, I get it."**

**"Of course you do because you do the same thing too. Have coffee after coffee. Just like me having caf-pow after caf-pow."**

**"It isn't good for you." Gibbs takes his last spoonful of soup.**

**"It isn't good for you either especially running around chasing bad guys, tracking down leads, yelling at your team." I laugh at the last remark and he just smiles.**

**"I'm glad I took you out. Your stomach was louder than the truck's engine on the way down here." Me too. Take me out again soon , I think to myself.**

**"Maybe you just need to take me out to dinner more." I smile at him and thinking wow this wine as punch to it.**

**"Maybe I should." Did he just agree?**

**"I also don't mind home cooked meals if that person is ever inclined to invite me over." I'm getting quite flirty now. "Or if he is ever inclined to come over for one-he's invited."**

**that's it for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform. I know I said I would finish Feeling Guilty writing more on this. Oh well, I lied but it's your benefit. Thank you to everyone who leaves a review and encourages me to write more. **

**As soon as I say that, Amanda comes over with our dinners.**

**"It looks like the soup and salad were good." Amanda states as she puts our dinners down.**

**"You had the lasagna." Amanda puts the dish down in front of me. **

**"Thank you." I place my cloth napkin on my lap.**

**"Then you must have the steak." Amanda places Gibbs' dish in front of him.**

**"Thank you." Gibbs takes a drink.**

**She collects our dirty dishes, "Let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy your dinner." Amanda smiles as she leaves.**

**"Wow, don't know if I can eat all this." I poke a few places but wait before I take a bite. It is extremely hot.**

**"You can take what you don't eat home." Gibbs is already taking a bite of his steak.**

**"Want a bite of mine while your food cools off?" Oh, wow. If he only knew I want a bite of him too.**

**"Sure would." I lean in and take a bit from his fork. He's smiling at me.**

**"That is really good." I tell him. Do I dare say Gibbs is flirting with me?**

**"Your lasagna should be cooled off by now." Gibbs tells me and I try a bit. It's delicious and so is he. Oh, boy, the wine kicked in.**

**"Wanna try a some of my lasagna?" I ask him. Say yes.**

**"Sure." I move my plate towards him. Lasagna is not a fork friendly food. He takes a bite and then sends my plate back to me.**

**"Very good." Gibbs wipes his mouth with his napkin.**

**I take the last sip of my wine and ask for another one.**

**"Abbs. You might want to slow down on the wine."**

**"Why Gibbs? Am I getting a little too tipsy for you to handle?" I say it really low and flirty.**

**"Nothing I couldn't handle." **

**Yes, he is flirting with me because he just smiled at what he said.**

**"Good because I know Marines can handle anything." I take another bite of my dinner and smile up at him.**

**"Abbs." Gibbs says in a warning voice.**

**"Yes Gibbs." I innocently answer.**

**"Eat. Talk later." He tells me.**

**"Yes Gunny." I answer him to which he can't help but smirk at me.**

**I drink the last of my wine. I don't order anymore drinks. That would be pushing it. I ask Amanda for a bag for the uneaten lasagna. Gibbs, of course, ate all of his food. I excuse myself to the bathroom. I take care of the garlic with my toothbrush and mints. Walking back to the table, Amanda has already taken care of my leftovers. **

**As soon as I sit down she asks, "Any desert tonight?" **

**"No thank you." Gibbs tells her.**

**"None for me either." At least not right now.**

**More soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform.**

**Sorry for the delay but I've been so very busy with overtime at work,having a bunch of etsy orders, kid's school stuff, raising some baby chickens and best of all ,my washer died-with five people in a house, I'm at the laundry mat too often. I need a vacation, soon!**

_**Thank you to all who write and publish-you don't know how awesome it is to sit at night after a long,long day and be able to get away(in my head at least)for a moment and forget everything else.**_

_**Gibbs stops the waitress before she turns to leave.**_

_**"Abbs share a banana split with me?"**_

_**I nod yes. "I want an extra scoop of strawberry ice cream in it."**_

_**Amanda, the waitress, smiles and says it will be right out.**_

_**"What made you change your mind?" I ask Gibbs**_

_**"Never can finish one myself and thought we both could."**_

_**I smile and think of course I'd share dessert with him. I like to share more with him than ice cream but that's just a wish.**_

_**"I haven't had one in ages." I smile at him.**_

_**Gibbs clasps his hands in front of him watching the people still left in the restaurant. **_

_**Amanda brings us this scrumptious ice cream layered in sprinkles,bananas and whipped cream.**_

_**"Cherry is mine." I say it before she places the dessert down on the table. She gives us two silver spoons. **_

_**"Enjoy." Amanda smirks. "Anything else you need , just let me know."**_

_**"Thank you." Gibbs takes his spoon and his chair and scoots it right next to me. **_

_**I grab my utensil and take a spoonful of the dark pink strawberry ice cream. I close my eyes and savor it as it melts in my mouth. I feel like a Norman Rockwell portrait. You know those ones with teenagers eating and drinking at a Soda Shop. Sometimes the simple things in life can be so terrific. I'm thinking that is what Rockwell had in mind when he painted.**_

_**Gibbs looks at me and laughs. "Your really enjoying it aren't you." He then takes a napkin and gently wipes away the creamy whipped cream from my nose.**_

_**"It's really good and I can't help myself" Gibbs watches me a few more moments before taking a bite himself. **_

_**Then something happens that I was totally taken back. I'm throughly thrilled sharing a sundae with Gibbs. No, really, because as much as I flirt with him I never expected what was about to happen. **_

_**"You got whipped cream all over your lips Abbs." As I was grabbing a napkin to wipe my mouth, Gibbs pushes my hand down and he comes closer to my face.I stop and look at him wondering what he is going to say to me. He gently lifts my chin with his hand and lightly touches my lips with his. His lips are so soft and delicious and the ice cream can't even compare. Now I'm melting into a puddle of mush.**_

_**I transfer some of the whipped cream from my lips to his. He leans his head slightly back to look at me and licks off the whipped cream of his lips. I feel myself blush and can't remember ,at the moment, where I am at.**_

_**"Hope that makes up for the uniform."**_

_**Gibss just kissed me. Gibbs just kissed me on the lips! Breathe Abby, Breathe.**_

_**Gibbs smiles and continues eating the sundae. I think I smile back and take a bite but I can't seem to taste the ice cream anymore. I hope I can hold it together cause this night is long from over.**_

_**Sorry so short.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform.**

**Sorry this is taking so long to update. Still working overtime, still busy on etsy orders, still busy with kid's activities and still have a broken washer. It is going to take a little while to finish this story. I'll try to update each weekend.**

**Thank you to everyone reading,putting it on your favorite list, alert list and reviewing my story. I appreciate you taking the time to do that. Your all so fantastic.**

_**Thank you to all who write and publish-you don't know how awesome it is to sit at night after a long,long day and be able to get away(in my head at least)for a moment and forget everything else.**_

_**Abby**_

_**We finish the sundae soon after the kiss. Gibbs smiles at me after his last bite of ice cream and I smile back. I'm feeling all kinds of emotions from nervousness to excitement at what will happen between us. Now that we expressed mutual feelings for each other. **_

_**I linger on the last two bites of ice cream, swirling it around the dish as it begins to turn into a soupy mess. The chill of the dessert is making me cold. **_

_**Amanda comes over to see if we would like anything else. Gibbs asks for the check and pays. She comes back with his receipt to sign. **_

_**"Than**__**k you so much." Amanda picks up the pen and signed paper. "Have a good night."**_

_**Gibbs tell her to also have a good night as he stands up . He helps me with my coat and I see Amanda winking to me. I give her a small smile knowing she must have seen us kiss.**_

**_"Cold?" Gibbs askes me._**

**_"A little. Ice cream did it." I rub my arms a bit._**

**"I'll get you warm here in a minute. Let me warm up the truck. Stay ." I sit back down again.**

**Gibbs leaves and comes back a few minutes later. "Ready?" He reaches for my hand and lifts me up from the chair.**

**"Your hands are cold." As he tells me he doesn't let go of my hand. He hand is so warm and it feels good to have his on my mine.**

**Gibbs opens the heavy door for me out the resturant and into his truck. As he begins to drive he asks if I'm warm enough. I nod my head yes. It had dropped a few more degrees outside while we had dinner.**

**He reaches for my hand again. "Your hand isn't so cold anymore." Instead of letting go, he holds my hand. Rubbing his thumb over the back of my knuckles , while driving me back to my apartment. We take quick looks at each other every few stop signs and traffic lights. **

**Gibbs parks in the semi-full visitor parking and comes around to let me out. As we walk back to my apartment, he places an arm around my waist and I put mine on his. I lean my head on his shoulder and he squeezes me a few times.**

**We reach my door and stand facing each other. "That was fun Gibbs. We should do that more often.****"**

**He smiles- the man with few words. The man who doesn't need to speak with words but with a look that will tell you what he feels.**

**I rummage through my purse looking for keys. I find them and begin to pull them out. I feel Gibbs come closer to my face. As I look up , he kisses me. This kiss starts soft and builds up. I close my eyes and have my back against my front door. I'm loosing myself in his lips as they press harder. I drop my keys and purse to the floor without a care.**

**I move my hands to the sides of his face to draw him in closer. I lean into his mouth , giving him permission to deepen the kiss. Gibbs wraps an arm around my waist and places his palm on my apartment door. He holds our balance and brings my back closer to the door and then slides his hand from my back up to my neck.**

**I slip my tongue into his mouth and his into mine as he presses his body against me. The taste of ice cream on both of us. I shift my hands to his chest as he kisses my neck. I turn my head sideways as he continues his exploration of my neck. He comes back to my lips again and we continue making out and I don't even care if my neighbors see us. Really, why would I? I've been wishing this for years and now it's come true. I could care less what anybody else thinks. **

**Gibbs breaks away and whispers in my ear, "Time to go. Goodnight Abbs."**

**I know he sees the the disappointment in my face. He reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it.**

**"Patience Abbs."**

**I squeeze his hand and say, "Okay."**

**After having three divorces, I'm sure he doesn't want to ruin things with us. Even though I understand, this just makes me want him even more.**

**"Had fun Abbs. Tomorrow?" Gibbs smiles and asks me.**

**"Sure, where to?" I ask**

**"You'll see tomorrow." Gibbs smirks**

**"Aww Gibbs! Your teasing." If he only knew how much he was teasing!**

**He kisses my head and says "6:00 -I'll pick you up here." He turns to leave.**

**"Gibbs, wait." As he turns around, I surprize him with a kiss. A kiss that I deepen as my hands reach for the back of his head. He smiles into my neck after I break off the kiss and hug him.**

**"Just wanted to wish you a goodnight." I squeeze him tighter and I don't want to let go but eventually , I do.**

**"Tomorrow will talk." He gives me a kiss on my warm blushed cheek. I need a cold shower now. **

**I watch him walk off down the hall. He turns and smiles at me and continues walking towards his truck. I wait until I can't see him anymore and pick up my purse and keys off the floor. I open my door and lock it behind me.I lean against the door and smile. Dreaming about tomorrow and how it can't get here soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform and it's going into another direction meaning I'm adding on a few more chapters-hopefully it's a good thing.**

**Sorry this is taking so long to update. Still working overtime and still have a broken washer. It is going to take a little while to finish this story. I'll try to update each weekend and just to lyk the 8th chapter is done.**

**Thank you to everyone reading,putting it on your favorite list, alert list and reviewing my story. I appreciate you taking the time to do that. Your all so fantastic.**

_**Thank you to all who write and publish-you don't know how awesome it is to sit at night after a long,long day and be able to get away(in my head at least)for a moment and forget everything else.**_

_**Abby**_

_**I felt like I just woke up from a dream. Did I have dinner with Gibbs last night? Did I really make out with him at the front of my apartment? In this case it was way better than a dream, it was reality. It was also reality that Gibbs is going to take me out tonight. What a great Friday it's going to be.**_

_**After taking a bit to figure out what to wear today and eating my milk soaked sugar cereal, I finally leave for work. As stupid as this may sound I am a bit nervous seeing Gibbs. Driving my hearse down to the Navy yard, I have all of these bad thoughts.**_

_**Maybe Gibbs changed his mind? Maybe Gibbs gets back with his third ex-wife? Wait, that won't happen with the ex but what if? Ugh, why do I do this to myself?**_

_**Abby, Abby, Abby! He kissed you first. He asked you out! He throughly enjoyed himself last night. I mean, I've never seen Gibbs smile that much like he did last night. I feel myself smile thinking about the positive. Why do I do this to myself?**_

_**I enter the Navy yard, park and start walking towards the security check when I hear,**_

_**"Morning Abbs."**_

_**"Hey Gibbs, I didn't see you drive in?" Wow, I didn't even notice him.**_

_**"I know, everything all right?" Gibbs stands in front of me with concern.**_

_**"Oh yeah, I was just making a mental to do list for this weekend. You know laundry, housework, bills and all that boring stuff." I'm such a liar. I haven't given one thought to that but I won't tell him that.**_

_**"You sure?" Gibbs is still looking a me concerned.**_

_**"I'm very sure." I'm still a liar. Then it hits me maybe he's worried about me and him.**_

_**"I'm looking forward to tonight." No lie there.**_

_**"Me too." Gibbs' face relaxes into a smile.**_

_**We walk silently through security, then towards the elevator. He presses the bottom floor first. As the doors close, I take a good look at him. He's so hot and smells so good. I wouldn't mind pulling that stop button and doing some naughty things to him. Gibbs turns and catches me looking at him.**_

_**"What's so funny?" Did I smile thinking all that?**_

_**"Oh, nothing." I'm lying again.**_

_**"Sure Abbs? Well I hope that grin was about me." I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I must be blushing. Damn. I can't even admit to it, yet.**_

_**The elevator pings at my floor but before the doors fully open, Gibbs steps closer to my side. Whispering into my ear, "I'll find out later what that grin was about."**_

_**He kisses the side of my cheek and I walk off the elevator before I can respond to him. I do a quick turn and see a small smirk on his face as he looks at me. The doors close again and I smile to myself. Ah Gibbs, of course the smile was about you but I'll let you suffer throughout the day wondering about it.**_

* * *

**The day goes by slowly since the team finished their last case yesterday. I finish the rest of the forenics and paperwork for the sniper case. I know the team must be also finishing paperwork on the case too.**

**I start on some new forenics for another team. Just a few finger prints and chemical anaylsis to help out. It's about 15:30 and the day is going slow.**

**I hear a ding on the elevator not knowing who it is. I'm not working on any cases for Gibb's team so I don't expect anyone to come down. Maybe it's the other team. I hoping it's Gibbs.**

**Two of my favorite things come through the door, Gibbs and Caf-pow.**

**"Hey Gibbs." He comes over and places my drink in front of me to take from him. I lower my music down at the same time.**

**"Your never up here unless I'm working on something for you."" I take a big sip of my caffine drenched red drink.**

**"Needed a break from paperwork." I nod at Gibbs. I needed one too.**

**"What ya workin on Abbs?"**

**"Just a few forenics for another team. Nothing exciting. Oh, I do have the forenics on the sniper case done unless anything else has come up?"**

**"No, nothing else has come up on that. Tony and Kate brought you everyting from his apartment and car yesterday." Gibbs wonders through my lab looking at all the sniper items I catalogued and did forenics on.**

**"I'll have the paperwork done before the end of the day." He smiles at me knowing I will have it done for him.**

**Gibbs raises his hands, "Then I'll see you tonight." He uses sign language to tell me. **

**I know he's doing that for privacy from the cameras that are in my lab. I put down my Caf-pow and sign back to him.**

**"Yes, you will." As Gibbs starts to turn, his phone rings.**

**"Gibbs." He answers.**

**I can't quite hear the other person on the phone but know it isn't either Kate or Tony.**

**"Where?" Gibbs answers back to the person on the phone. He pulls out his notepad and pen. He scribbles down something.**

**In a irritated voice Gibbs barks into the phone, "Who else?" He then hangs up his phone and puts away the notepad and pen. I have a feeling we won' be going out tonight.**

**Gibbs opens up his phone again, "Dinozzo!" I can hear Tony saying, "Yes Boss." **

**"Dead Marine. Get the truck ready." Gibbs hangs up before Tony can get in a word and then looks up at me.**

**"I guess we will have to do a rain check for tonight." I tell him in sign language.**

**Gibbs also looks disappointed and signs to me, "Soon, very soon." He comes up and kisses me on the cheek and leaves.**

**Most of the time I love my job but right now I don't. I was looking forward to tonight. Of course I shouldn't think that way. Someone just died and I can help find justice for that person.**

**I hope that "soon" part comes quick.**

**Yes, this case will involve Abby, a uniform and some fun with these two.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Continuation of A Marine in Uniform and it's going into another direction meaning I'm adding on a few more chapters-hopefully it's a good thing.**

**Sorry this is taking so long to update. Still working overtime and still have a broken washer. It is going to take a little while to finish this story. I'll try to update each weekend and just to lyk I'm working on chp. 9.**

**Thank you to everyone reading,putting it on your favorite list, alert list and reviewing my story. I appreciate you taking the time to do that. Your all so fantastic. Special shout out to STLFAN! Thanks so much for your encouragement.**

_**Thank you to all who write and publish-you don't know how awesome it is to sit at night after a long,long day and be able to get away(in my head at least)for a moment and forget everything else.**_

_**Abby**_

_**I finish the sniper case paperwork and the forensics for the other team. At around 18:00, I have a NCIS courrier come in with some of the evidence from the newest crime scene. Gibbs called me earlier about the case of a unknown Marine found ,in Maryland,stabbed multiple times. I know he is going to call me soon.**_

_**Speak of the devil, my phone is ringing. "Abby Shuito." **_

_**"Bringing down some evidence. I have a bad feeling on this one. Can you check it from all angles?**_

_**"Don't I always?"**_

_**"Need his name, Abbs."**_

_**"ASAP for you."He hangs up the phone after I say that.**_

_**He's to the point kind of guy and I didn't like hearing the bad feeling part because Gibbs is always right when it comes to a case. I have a bad feeling that this case is gonna be a long one.**_

_**I do a finger print search on all the victim's items. Metro knew to call NCIS because the Marine had his dress uniform on but no I.D. or any other form of identification including his dog tags and name tags on the uniform. **_

_**I call Gibbs at around 19:00.**_

_**"Gibbs" He answers.**_

_**"His name is Gunnery Sergeant James Patterson. He lives at 4532 Harley Drive in Maryland and has no wife or kids. I found out he works in the Pentagon but the rest if classified." I take a quick breath before I continue my exchange of information.**_

_**"Gibbs, I'm working on finding out what he did but it's going to take me a little while."**_

_**"Abbs, I need that now."**_

_**"I know you do Gibbs but this is the Pentagon. I have The Director helping me with security but I have a feeling the FBI is going to be showing up soon. "**_

_**"I can handle Fornell. How long?" I can hear his impatience in his voice.**_

_**"A couple of hours? Depends on The Director."**_

_**"An hour Abbs." He hangs up right after that.**_

_**Looks like an all nighter. It will be longer if the FBI show up. The Director calls me up to MTAC. I usually don't go in that room but today is one of those unusual days.**_

_**As I enter, I hear and see The Director talking with someone on the screen. I don't know who it is at first and then I recognize him as the Secretary of the Navy. I hear the last of the conversation.**_

_**"Thank you Mr. Secretary."**_

_**"Director Morrow, I want this case solved quickly or I'll have to let the FBI get involved and I don't want that."**_

_**"Understand Mr. Secretary."**_

_**"I hope you do because if the FBI comes in I will let you know how much!"**_

_**With that last word, The SecNav quickly disappears from the screen.**_

_**"Miss Shuito." I walk right up to Director Morrow.**_

_**"As you can hear it is imperative that you help Gibbs' team quickly on this case." **_

_**I nod my head, "Yes, Sir." **_

_**"SecNav had recieved minimal securence on Gunnery Sgt. Patterson's file. Meaning.."**_

_**"Meaning I only get to see what they want me to see." I know the story with all this security hide and seek game.**_

_**The Director gives a smirk knowing this very well. "Doesn't mean you can't find other things if you happen to come upon them. I was told he worked in finance but I don't know what will hopefully get me that information soon. I know Agent Gibbs will keep me informed on the progress of this case . Thank you Miss Shuito."**_

_**I nod knowing what he means and that he is done speaking to me. As I walk towards the MTAC door, a person in a suit pops on the screen. I hear the Director say something about the FBI before I am out the door.**_

_**Good, I don't have to spend forever finding out what this guy did at the Pentagon. I knew Gibbs' gut was right.**_

_**As soon as Ducky comes in the morning , I'll have even more answers to this case and perhaps give Gibbs' team a break.**_

_**I get back to the lab and start on the files sent from the Pentagon. This is a huge file and it is a mess. There are pages upon pages to download. I call up Gibbs to tell him my new findings.**_

_**"Gibbs." He answers.**_

_**"He works in finance but I don't know what dept. yet."**_

_**"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs hangs up. He sounded a little better than before.**_

* * *

_**At around 21:00, Gibbs comes into my lab. Looking tired and bit angry, I keep working on everything I've been doing. DNA, chemical analysis, finger prints and the Pentagon file. I'm printing page 120 from the that file and still have another 75 to go.**_

_**"Got anything new for me Abbs?" He puts down a Caf-Pow for me and he takes another drink from his coffee.**_

_**"Still downloading the Pentagon file but I've been going through it. Everything else from finger prints, DNA and Mass spect. are still chewing on it."**_

_**"The file Abbs."**_

_**"So far I still only know he works in finance but I'm looking into what dept." I turn to Gibbs from the computer.**_

_**"How long he's been there?" **_

_**"Not too long, just over a year. Where's Tony and Kate?"**_

_**"Still at Patterson's place getting evidence and ignoring the FBI."**_

_**"Ah , I knew something was bothering you."**_

_**"You mean besides the case?" **_

_**"Of course. The FBI always bothers you."**_

_**"No Abby, they piss me off."**_

_**"Well , that too." I smile for a moment.**_

_**"Need to know soon Abbs."**_

_**"I know you do." I head straight to the printer and scoop up the file and hand it to Gibbs.**_

_**"Two heads are better than one but with all this black out, I don't know." Red tape sucks.**_

_**"Well, Tony and Kate have Patterson's lap top." I finish my sip of Caf-Pow and jump for joy hearing that.**_

_**"Figure it would help." Gibbs smiles at my excitement.**_

_**"Now maybe I can get to bottom of this. Thanks for the Caf-Pow."**_

_**Gibbs kisses me on the cheek then puts his coffee cup on the counter.**_

_**He signs to me, "I'll make this up to you since I'm going to owe you again. I will be up later to check in after Tony and Kate drop off the lap top. I don't want you up all night."**_

_**"Gibbs." I say in my whinnest voice.**_

_**"Abby." Gibbs says in his stearn voice.**_

_**I sign to him, "Okay but it doesn't mean I have to like it."**_

_**He signs back, "I know." He smiles and picks up his coffee and leaves.**_

* * *

_**Kate and Tony drop off evidence and the lap top at around 22:30.**_

_**"So Gibbs tells me you've been avoiding the FBI." I come around the corner of the computer to greet them.**_

_**"Like the Plague." Kate says**_

_**"Or like Gibbs with an ex-wife." Tony says. Oh geez Tony did you have to go there. I igonore it.**_

_**"What you got so far Abbs?" Tony asks looking over at my computer.**_

_**"Not much since Gibbs updated you. Red tape and blacked out files is making this difficult." I show them the file that Tony has been looking at.**_

_**"Typical Government block out." Kate says**_

_**"Well, maybe you two brought me some answers." I pat the lap top they took from Patternson's apartment.**_

_**"Kate, stop yawning. We still have more work to do. Probably an all nighter. Damn, I had a hot date tonight with this hot girl I met last week." Tony says.**_

_**"Tony, you always have a hot date with some new girl. Maybe you could have a second one with the same girl someday." Kate has her hands on her hips scolding him.**_

_**"Just because you block out more than the FBI doesn't mean we all have to suffer." Tony told Kate.**_

_**Oh no-here it comes.**_

_**"Block out? What is that suppose to mean? Just because I'm picky who I date unlike you who dates anything in a skirt?" Kate looks really mad.**_

_**"At least I date." Tony just smiles at her.**_

_**"Gibbs wants both of you upstairs." I tell them after I hang up the phone . Neither one of them even noticed the phone had rung.**_

_**"Later Abbs." Tony gives me a smile and leaves.**_

_**"Coming Kate?" I hear Tony from the hallway.**_

_**"In a minute." Kate answers Tony back.**_

_**"Everything all right Abby?" Why is she asking me this?**_

_**"Yeah, why?" **_

_**"Just look a little down." Damn.**_

_**"Oh, just missed a date tonight. I'll tell you another time when .."**_

_**"When the bear is not growling?" Kate and I both laugh.**_

_**"Yeah, but you might want to get up there before he bites." I smile to her knowing she needs to leave before she makes Gibbs mad.**_

_**"Later Abby." Kate then heads for the elevator.**_

* * *

_**I start processing all of the evidence from Patterson's apartment and car. First I start on the lap top. Great, I need a password to get in. Password cracker needed urgently.**_

_**At about 23:55, I hear the elevator ping. I know it's Gibbs. **_

_**"Don't have anything yet. Patterson has passwords on all his files and some of the ones I got into are encrypted. I'll find out more in a couple of hours. **_

_**"No you won't. Your going home." **_

_**"I can't Gibbs. I have way too much evidence processing at this moment. I just can't leave."**_

_**"Abby!" Geez, I don't know to be mad or feel special that he wants me to go home.**_

_**"Gibbs, how about I sleep here. I know the team is doing an all nighter. I have my futon and I'll go to sleep in a few minutes."**_

_**"I'll check. Don't need you exhausted." Gibbs tells me in a firm voice.**_

_**"I know you will ,cause your Gibbs." He smirks and leaves.**_

_**After about an hour of going through a couple of files on the lap top, I decide to take out my futon. Knowing Gibbs will be down soon and I'm feeling a bit tired.**_

_**I can't do anyting anyways. Still waiting for DNA, finger prints where only Patterson's,(I e-mailed the the finding earlier to Tony) chemical analysis of some of the other items is still cooking.**_

_**I go and brush my teeth take off my boots, bra and lab coat. I'm glad I wore pants today. I lay down thinking I'm not going to fall asleep but feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I hear the elevator open and Gibbs' foot steps.**_

_**I try to open my eyes but I can't. I feel a kiss on my lips and hear, "Goodnight Abbs." I feel Gibbs rub the back of his hand on my cheek. I murmur something and drift off to sleep.**_

_**Hope to have chp. 9 up this coming weekend. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : I am extremely sorry for the long time between chapters. I've had a difficult time writing this due to my mediocre writing skills and working way too much. Chp. 9 was actually supposed to be a lot longer but I'm splitting it up so I can put it out. Chp. 9 might be split into 3 to 4 parts so most likely you will have a new chapter tomorrow, Friday and Saturday.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites. I appreciate you taking the time to do it.**

**Chp. 9**

**I wake up around 5:30 a.m. swatting away at the non-existent alarm clock. I suppose I needed some sleep. I remember Gibbs talking ...no...kissing me. Sure didn't mind the kiss goodnight but too bad I was so tired I couldn't return a kiss back. Another thing I will have to make up after this case.**

**I get up and quickly check my babies as they have been working all night. Mass Spectrometer has been beeping for awhile. The password cracker is still scanning trying to break into Patterson's protected files. I turn off the Mass Spec. alarm but I have to use the bathroom before I can start processing all this information. **

**I also have to quickly get redressed, put away the futon and brush my teeth. I figure I have about an half an hour before Gibbs comes by. **

**Putting my hair up in my usual ponytails, I start processing the mass-spec. findings first. The three major compounds I found on Patternson's shirt are lead, barium and antimony. There's traces of other compounds but in smaller amounts. Now to search up matching substances that have the same elements but also in the same amounts. **

**I let that run because my password cracker finally hits it's mark. I am able to get into Patterson's protected files. As I am scanning through his computer, I try to find something connecting his job at the Pentagon.**

**Tony has e-mailed me his bank accounts to match with anything I find on the lap top. Nothing suspicious as if it would be that easy. His bills are paid online and has direct deposit from his military pay. Tony said he's trying to look into his background and asked if I found anything on the lap top that could help him. I told him I would e-mail him if I did.**

**So let's see Gunnery Sgt. Patterson, what have you been up too? As I go through the files I find a file named Retirement. When I open it, I find a list of deposits in large amounts to account numbers to a bank in Switzerland . What do you consider huge? Like 6 and 7 figure amounts which is a large sum of money. As I keep scanning through his files, I see a name that I recognize on another file, Dakota North. Hmm, that sounds like that big oil company. I click on that file and find that indeed it Dakota North Corporation. It seems the deposits came from them.**

**I hear the elevator ping. Gibbs walks in with a Caf-Pow for me. Thank science cause I really need it.**

**"Hey Abbs. You get any sleep?" Good , I didn't mumble something weird last night.**

**"I did. Thanks." He comes up behind me looking at my computer screen and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.**

**So what ya got?" A huge urge to turn around and kiss you but I know I can't right now.**

**"Money and lots of it." **

**"How much." Gibbs leans closer to look over my shoulder. How does he expect me to concentrate with him doing that.**

**"Hundreds of thousands and even more in different accounts but all of the money seems to coming from a company called Dakota North Corporation. I can't find a connection to Patterson or any other specific person on any of the accounts." I put it up on the large plasma so he doesn't have to squint while looking at it.**

**"Do you know where or what this money is for?" Gibbs steps closer to the large plasma screen to get a better look at the amounts.**

**"Money is in Swiss bank accounts but I don't know what for. I haven't gone through all the files yet. Tony's looking into the Swiss accounts."**

**"You have anything else?" Yes, but that have to wait for later when this case is over.**

**"Not yet." **

**"An hour Abbs." Gibbs says in my hear before he turns around to leave.**

**"Gibbs...there's a lot of information on those files and..."**

**"That's why Dinozzo is helping."**

**I sulk but I know it won't change his mind. He leaves and I'm left trying to get this all done in an hour. Someday Gibbs! I scan through the other files and there's nothing special about most of the files until I click a file with the name of Extraction on it. **

**I open it and a extensive file with photos of weapons from tanks, guns, missle launchers, ammo and perhaps classified new weapons come across the screen. It has a list of countries on it. Then I open other links in this file and there are secret documents brought up on the screen. These secret documents look like U.S. invasion plans for certain countries. This is very bad news.**

**My other computer comes up with the analysis of the powder found on Patterson. I call up Gibbs as my 60 minutes are almost up. **

**He comes up quick and I know he must be on his 3rd or 4th coffee. Nothing like a case to bring Gibbs' coffee addiction to full throttle.**

**"Abbs."**

**"Weapons Gibbs." I go over and punch up the file. Gibbs intrigued by the display on my plasma screen comes and stands next to me.**

**"The file has amounts and numbers next to each specific weapon . It also has a list of countries next to each. It looks like someone is selling Goverment weapons." I secretly check out Gibbs as I am standing a few feet behind him on the computer.**

**"Which ones?" Gibbs comes back towards my computer as I try to pull up the files for him.**

**"Printing this all up for you and e-mailing it to the team. Your not going to like this but Libya, Columbia, Somalia and many others." I head towards the printer to pick up his copy and see from the side view that he's watching me.**

**"So does the file show Patterson's or Dakota North's involvement?"**

**"No but this file also shows that someone selling U.S. Military envasion plans for Iran, Pakistan, Korea, and others."**

**"If Patterson was involved he couldn't have done this alone." Gibbs takes another sip of his coffee trying to calm his frustration. I know it is not aimed at me.**

**"No names yet. I'll keep digging. I also discovered where this specific gun powder is from . It has a high trace of mercury which is found in ammunication manufactured from Eastern Europe and used in the Middle East."**

**"I'm betting one of those countries on the buying list is from Eastern Europe." Gibbs kisses my cheek a bit longer than he ever has and lets his lips slide to my ear. "Thanks Abbs." Goosebumps go through me as he does this.**

**Gibbs reaches around me for the printed out documents I gave to him earlier. I can't believe how much he's flirting with me and I am so loving it.**

**"Time to talk to the director."**

**"So you've been denied access to his commander's name and other personnel Patterson's worked with." Gibbs smiles at me while he walks away towards the elevator. **

**Okay that is the first part of it(Chp. 9) and will post the 2nd part which will become Chp. 10 tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : This is the second part to the last chapter that I'm splitting up since I'll never have time to do it all at once. I was going to put it up last night but came home late from a very tiring day at work and fell asleep.I'm working a night shift tonight so I won't be putting the 3rd part tonight but on Saturday instead.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites. I appreciate you taking the time to do it.**

**Chp. 10**

**Gibbs enters MTAC at around 10:00 a.m. to speak and update the Director on the progress of the Patterson case.**

**"I recieved your earlier message about Patterson's death. I'm assuming by you being here it wasn't just a robbery gone wrong."**

**"No Sir."**

**"Agent Gibbs , you then must have some information for me." Gibbs walks around the permanet seats and stands next to the Director of NCIS.**

**"Patterson's computer has evidence of the selling of weapons and U.S. invasion plans."**

**"Do you have the names of others who are involved?" The Director let out a sigh at the news knowing how this situation is going from bad to worse.**

**"Can't even tie it to Patterson yet. Shuito is working on that. Found a prominent oil company depositing money to a Swiss account on his laptop. I don't have the exact connection to either Patterson or Dakota North being involved with the weapons."**

**"Most likely why he is dead. This is going to get ugly Jethro."**

**"Yes Sir it is. None of us have enough clearance to see Patterson's file or know who his commander and co-workers are." Both of them have sat down in the front row of MTAC as other agents are passing in and out of the room.**

**"I'll take care of that." The Director rubs his brow as if a headache is coming on. **

**"This news didn't come completely as a surprise as Sec. Nav wanted me to inform him if he's death was somehow involved with his job. Jethro, I need you here while I speak to Sec. Nav about this. He's been very impatient for the update on this case." The Director looks towards the communication people on his left.**

**"I need the Sec. Nav up on the screen now."**

**"Yes Sir." Is heard from the one communication person.**

**After a few minutes an angry, older, balding man appears on the screen.**

**"Director Morrow, I hope for your sake there is progress on this case and that this case is ready to be closed." **

**The Director nods to Gibbs.**

**"Mr. Secretary, I'll have the lead agent, Special Agent Gibbs, tell you the latest updates." Gibbs steps closer to the large plasma screen.**

**"We have evidence of weapons and secret documents being sold to rogue countries from Patterson's lap top."**

**"By Patterson?" Sec. Nav asks**

**"Sir, there is no direct link to anyone at this moment including Patterson and I highly doubt the Gunnery Sgt., if he was involved, could do this alone." Gibbs waits for the Sec Nav. to respond.**

**"I doubt this too. This is very serious Agent Gibbs. I wanted to hear that this was just a murder/robbery and this case was done." Sec. Nav rubs his bottom chin realizing his day is about to get worse.**

**"What secret documents have been compromised?"**

**"U.S. invasion plans for Iran, North Korea and other countries." Gibbs continues to stand where he is. The former Marine is used to standing still for long periods of time.**

**"I need to know who is involved quickly." Sec. Nav says as the anger fades from his face.**

**"Mr. Secretary, we need access to Patterson's files, his commander and co-workers. I also need access to interview them.**

**"Done." The Sec. Nav takes a breath before the anger reappears on his voice. "Agent Gibbs, I will not only hold Director Morrow responsible but you as well if this ends up with the FBI . I don't want them in our backyard."**

**"Yes Sir, Mr. Secretary." Gibbs responds.**

**Director Morrow, standing now closer to Gibbs as he finishes his update.**

**"Director Morrow, continue keeping me in the loop."**

**"Yes Mr. Secretary." As soon as the Director finishes his last word, Sec. Nav disappears from the screen.**

**"As you know this is very urgent, Agent Gibbs."**

**The Director moves closer to Gibbs' side. "Jethro, I know your team is working hard on this but unlike Sec. Nav, I know this will take longer than a couple of days. Just keep me updated and I will deal with Sec. Nav."**

**Gibbs nods as the Director calls his communication person to start his 10:30 conference. Gibbs leaves before he sees the the person on the plasma.**

**Heading downstairs towards the bull pen, Gibbs calls out "Dinozzo, Todd." They both look up from their desks. "We got clearance for all of it. Find out about his job, commander and co-workers. "**

**"On it boss." Tony starts typing into his computer.**

**"Cleared-Already." Kate asks Tony**

**"Meaning allowed too by the big boss at MTAC." Tony throws his thumb up behind him pointing it a MTAC.**

**"Both of you find out more on the money. See if you can find any connection to Patterson and what was Dakota North depositing money for and to who." Gibbs picks up his coffee from his desk and takes a long drink.**

**"Gibbs, what about the FBI?" Kate looks over her desk to Gibbs.**

**"Are not our problem. Want answers when I get back." Gibbs takes a last drink from his coffee and tosses it into the waste paper basket.**

**"Coffee run." He walks towards the elevator.**

**"This is going to be a long day." Tony states.**

**"Your turn for lunch." Kate tells him.**

**"If we're lucky enough to get lunch." Tony stretches his arms over his head .**

**"I'll call Abby to see if she wants anything since she was here all night too." Kate picks up the phone and dials Abby.**

* * *

**Gibbs comes back from his coffee run with a large black coffee in one hand and an extremely big plastic cup of Caf-Pow in the other. He heads downstairs to drop of one cup to the other person addicted to caffine as much as him.**

**Abby**

**Gibbs sneaks up behind me and passes a Caf-Pow to me. I was so absorbed in my computer that I didn't realize he was there until I see the cup appear in front of me. He turns down my music. Gibbs knows the busier I am the louder the music gets.**

**"Gibbs. Always sneaking in."**

**"Just bringing you some help."**

**"I started on Ducky's evidence he sent up not too long ago. I don't have anything for you yet."**

**"Didn't expect it." I turn around to face him.**

**"Ducky told me he has something for you."**

**"What time did he come in?" **

**"Around 8:00. How it go with the Director?"**

**"Sec. Nav gave us clearance." Gibbs takes a sip of coffee.**

**"Mmm, so this one has Sec. Nav involved so it went good and bad. Well Gibbs, when you come back down I plan on having some of this done, which will be a good thing." I keep shifting my weight on my legs. I can't stay standing still too long.**

**Gibbs reaches for my hand and squeezes it lightly.**

**"Always a good thing coming down here." He rubs the top of my hand with his thumb. Gibbs raises my hand and kisses the back of it. He smiles at me when he's done and walks out of my lab.**

**I'm loving every moment when Gibbs is down here. Not that I didn't love it before but now we both know how we feel about each other , it's awesome. Now to get this case done so we can go on that second date.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long delay. I can't promise I'll finish this soon(you know the grind-work,home,etc)and I'm actually gonna be extremely busy for the next 2 weeks at least. Also, I'm working on buying a lap top. The one I borrowed from hubby was over 12 years old and was on its last legs. I borrow hubby's other comp.-you think for a person who has two etsy stores, moderates 4 "tribes" on tribedotnet and has a blog that she would own her own flipping computer but no the rest of the family all have their own including ipods. Something wrong with that-but I digress- back to the story.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites. I appreciate you taking the time to do it.**

**The elevator doors open on the floor of where Autopsy is. Gibbs is here to see if Dr. Mallard or more commonly known to Gibb's team as Ducky. ****Hoping to catch a break through Ducky's many years of experience. **

**Ducky had arrived over two and half hours ago and quickly started on the autopsy. Knowing his friend, Gibbs, was anxious to find out any new information that would push this case forward.**

**"Hey Ducky. Got anything for me?" The doors from autopsy slid back together as Gibbs walks towards Patterson's body.**

**"Good morning Jethro. Sorry I couldn't come in sooner but I needed to make sure Mother wasn't going to cook anything in the oven until I came back." Gibbs starts rolling his eyes knowing where this is going.**

**"She has a tendency to start a meal and forget about it. Which reminds me last week Mother..."**

**"Ah, Duck." An impatient Gibbs walks towards Ducky.**

**"Oh yes Jethro, you need results." Ducky puts down his clipboard and begins circling Patterson's body.**

**"I'm sure more than just you needs results." Gibbs stares at the Medical Examiner but Ducky ignores his companion and continues on.**

**"There were multiple deep puntures on his torso and back done by a serrated knife." Ducky points out the wounds with a gloved hand. He places a ruler in the punctures to show how deep the knife wounds are.**

**"The fatal blow was the first puncture to his heart, severing an artery. Death came within a very few minutes. Time of death was around 23:30 two days ago as I said the other night." **

**"Thanks Duck."**

**"Jethro, there's more."**

**"The person who did this must have known he was dead from all the blood loss but continued stabbing Patterson even after he died, randomly and visciously." Ducky points to the wounds.**

**"These were all post mortem inflictions." Ducky walks over to his wall of x-rays to show Gibbs his findings.**

**Walking next to him, Gibbs asks, "How many stab wounds?"**

**"37."**

**"I say it was personal." They both walk back to the body.**

**"Personnel yes but it seems this started with small cuts first to the legs and arms. Then deeper cuts closer to the torso."**

**"So this was torture too." Gibbs continues studying the lacerations.**

**"I would say so. I found rope burns around his wrist and ankles. Clearly , the pooling of blood at those areas shows that he was bounded with his hands above his head while tortured."**

**Gibbs lets out a small sigh of tension. This case gets worse by the minute.**

**"The crime scene where we last saw the Sgt. was the place they just dumped the body."**

**Taking a breath , Ducky continues on. "I've also found some powder on his hands and sent that up to Abby."  
**

**Ducky picks up his clipboard and lifts a sheet of paper up to look at the sheet underneath it.**

**"Anythings else you can tell me Duck?"**

**"Jethro, I also found bruises on his hands, face, arms and torso that are at least 24 to 48 hrs old from his time of death. It seems Gunnery Sgt. Patterson was in a fight before his murder."**

**"Thanks Duck."**

**"Good Luck Jethro."**

**Gibbs leaves autopsy while pulling out his ringing phone and looks to see who's calling-Abby.**

**Sorry so short but I will try(try being the word) to post another chp.(yes, its all written) tonight. Thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Alright-everyone is asleep and I've stolen the computer and brought it upstairs so I could get this up tonight. Shhh-don't wake them up either. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story.**

**Chp.12**

**Abby**

**I am able to get into the secured system and find Patterson's Commander and co-workers. I just called Gibbs to let him know. Wow, I just heard the elevator open and I just got off the phone with him.**

**"Hey Gibbs. How did you get here so fast when I just called you?"**

**"Left Ducky. What ya got Abbs?"**

**"That Patterson's apartment and car was cleaned up before you got there. I found traces of bleach and other cleaners on all of the items you brought down. Someone doesn't want us to find out anything."**

**"What else?"**

**"Geez, Gibbs. So demanding." I say it trying to make him smile. I don't see one. **

**"His Commander was Captain Bennett. Here's the list of co-workers." I hand him their backgrounds and other important information to go over.**

**"Bennett has no blemishes on his record. He graduated from the UCLA in 1975 with a MBA in Finance. Bennett then joined the Navy in 1976. Bennett was a Navy Seal for almost eight years. Then decided to use his degree and became a desk jockey. He's been in the Pentagon for 5 years. You can read the rest Gibbs." Gibbs takes the files from my hands. **

**Patternson's coworkers: Navy Petty Officer 1st class John Bellison-a clerk with no degree; Army 2nd Lieutenant James Stevenson-with a B.A. in Finance and Linda Raines-a civilian with a B.A. degree in Finance. The Gunnery Sgt. was her clerk as he also had no degree. They all worked in Section B of Finance for the Arms Dept." I take a sip of my Caf-Pow. The very last sip as I'm all out. **

**"Nothing hinky coming up on backgrounds for anyone Gibbs."**

**Gibbs picks up his phone , "Dinozzo, you and Kate in Abby's lab, NOW." He hangs up after his last word.**

**I knew this case was trouble. **

**"Abby, you said there was no other finger prints found in Patterson's car and apartment except for his?"**

**"Actually, there were no finger prints found at his place or the car. I only found his prints on the lap top."**

**"Did Tony or Kate tell you where they found the lap top?"**

**"No. Their Boss was too busy yelling at them to get back to work before they got a chance too." I still don't get a smile from him.**

**"It was found accidently under kitchen tiles after Tony dropped Patterson's cast iron pan on the floor and broke the tiles."**

**"So we wouldn't be this far without Tony being clumsy." As I finish , Tony and Kate walk in.**

**"Find the connection between Patterson, Dakota North or the money yet?" Gibbs barks at both Tony and Kate.**

**"Not yet Boss, but we have located Patterson's commander and co-workers so we can question them." Tony waits for the signal for them to all leave .**

**"No, you and Kate will interview them and find out and interview the head of finance at Dakota North Oil. I want to know today what that money was for." I'm wondering why Gibbs isn't going to go with them to the interviews.**

**"Your not coming with us Gibbs?" Kate asks him as she looks back and forth between me and Tony.**

**"Tony, you'll be in charge."**

**"Okay Boss. Where are you going?" Tony asks Gibbs but Gibbs is already walking towards the lab door.**

**"Gibbs, what is going on?" Kate asks as confusion takes over her face.**

**"Abby will update you." Gibbs says without looking back and walks away to the elevators.**

**"Boss?" Tony says quietly realizing Gibbs is gone.**

**"Abby, do you know what is going on?" Kate looks to me like if I know.**

**"I don't. I just told him what I found but he didn't tell me anything."**

**"Okay -just tell us what you told him. Will figure out later what Gibbs is up too." Tony says with authority.**

**I brief them on all the updates on the case. ****Tony and Kate leave to do all their interviews and perhaps maybe bring in a suspect.**

**In the back of my mind I am wondering what is going on with Gibbs.**

**Okay, I have to stop there cause I'm just too tired to put up the rest. I'll put up the second of chp. 12 tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Alright-everyone is asleep and I've stolen the computer again and brought it upstairs so I could get this up tonight. Shhh-don't wake them up either. The only time I have to myself.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story.**

**Chp. 13**

**Gibbs walks towards the Director's office. The secretary greets him and she calls the Director. **

**"Agent Gibbs, the Director will see you now." Gibbs nods and walks pass her desk to the Director's desk.**

**"I can see by your expression that this is serious Agent Gibbs." Putting his palms on the desk , Director Morrow stands up to speak to Gibbs.**

**"Yes sir, it is. I will need your help and Sec Nav.'s." Gibbs steps closer to him.**

**"I need to be in the Pentagon-undercover."**

**"I am assuming that there is no other way around this?" The Director asks but already knows the answer.**

**"No sir. No fingerprints,besides Patterson's, were found on his car or apartment. Both places were wiped clean. His laptop was found under hollowed kitchen tiles-meant he was hiding this information from someone. Probably tortured and killed by that someone trying to find this laptop. Thinking this is an internal problem. Agent Dinozzo and Todd are on their way to interview Patterson's commander and co-workers but..." **

**"You don't think anything will come from it." Gibbs nods his head up and down.**

**"I trust your judgement Jethro. I will inform Sec. Nav and get you that clearance. This will be a need to know basis. I want this kept quiet as possible." Gibbs nods.**

**"I will have it arranged for you to start on Monday. I will have Miss. Scuito help you with I.D. and clearance but start on that tomorrow. Your team needs a night off. Jethro-that includes you." Gibbs was about to say something.**

**"It's an order Agent Gibbs."**

**"Yes, sir." Gibbs walks towards the door and starts to open it but stops.**

**"Director Morrow."**

**"What else is on your mind?"**

**"That this case will get worse. Might end up with more dead bodies before it is solved." **

**"Hopefully not any innocent ones. Jethro, make sure you and your team aren't among them either." The Director walks back to his desk.**

**"Good luck Agent Gibbs."**

**Gibbs leaves and dreads the conversation with Abby. He's going to go undercover and won't know for how long. Worse yet, he won't be able to see Abby until it is over. That second date seems weeks from now. Gibbs will have to speak to Abby about it soon as the Director will be giving her clearance instructions for him. **

**Gibbs pulls out his phone and stares at it for a moment. With a heavy sigh he opens it and dials Abby's number.**

**"Hey Gibbs."**

**"Tony and Kate left?"**

**"About half an hour ago."**

**"Be right down."**

**"What's wrong?" Before Abby could finish her words he hangs up.**

* * *

**The elevator doors open and Gibbs quickly walks into Abby's lab.**

**Abby**

**"Okay Gibbs , what is wrong?" I probably won't get it out of him.**

**"That this case isn't solved yet!" I told you.**

**"Patience Gibbs, patience."**

**"You know I don't have any." I think all of NCIS knows that.**

**"Why did you leave so quickly when Tony and Kate were here?"**

**"Director needed to speak to me." Gibbs walks towards the table with some of the evidence from Patterson's apartment and car.**

**"You know staring at it won't make this case go any faster." I sort of follow him trying to figure out what is going on.**

**"So why put Tony in charge?" He looks at me but I can't tell what he's thinking.**

**"Any connection with the money yet?"**

**"No. Still searching." He doesn't want to tell me. **

**"Gibbs , please tell me why you put Tony in charge." He gives me a sad smile. Gibbs then gently grabs my hand and starts walking us towards my office. The glass door slides open and closes behind us. He sits me down on my desk and stands in front of me. I grab my remote and shut the main lab door so we aren't interrupted.**

**"The reason for it, is because..." Before Gibbs can finish his last word , his phone rings. Of course he has to answer it. **

**"I'll be right up." He looks at me as he speaks to the person on the phone.**

**"Gotta go Abbs." He hangs up his phone.**

**"I know." Gibbs comes up to me to give me a big bear hug. I hung him back and lean my head on his shoulder. It feels wonderful but I know he has to leave. **

**As he is hugging me , he brushes his lips to my ear and whispers, ****"I promise we will talk later. I'll be back down when I'm done upstairs." He kisses my cheek and leaves my office. I pick up the remote and open the main lab door so he can leave. You don't know how bad I would like to keep those doors closed and do other things with Gibbs besides talking. I would also have to smash that phone so we wouldn't be interrupted. Damn phone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : I'm sorry for the delay. The only thing I'll say is -Santa is gonna get me a computer for Xmas.**

**P.S. I don't know why there's some double lines seperating dialogue when it shouldn't. Don't know how to fix it so please ignore it.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story.**

**Chp. 14**

**Gibbs hits the elevator button up to MTAC. He thinks how he left Abby hanging waiting for him to tell her what was going on. He knew she would understand when he got a chance to tell her but it still didn't make things easier for him.**

**Gibbs scans his right blue eye to open the door to enter MTAC.** **Gibbs walks in and stands next to the Director. **

**"Sec Nav. is about to come on."**

**Both wait in front of the large screen waiting for the Sec Nav. to appear.**

**"Gentlemen. I was surprised to hear your request, Director, to have an agent go undercover in the Pentagon. I trust you , Tom, on your decision. As you've never given me any doubt in your time with NCIS."**

**Looking towards Gibbs, Sec Nav. continues his conversation.**

**"Agent Gibbs, I trust your up to the task?"**

**"I am Sir."**

**"I hope so because I had to pull a lot of strings to get you in. Not to mention all the information declassified for your team." Sec Nav. reminds both of them of his little patience on this case.**

**"Director Morrow, I have personnel coming there to help you with all the necessary paperwork and information** **needed for your current job. Good luck Gentlemen."**

**"Thank you Mr. Secretary." As Director Morrow finishes his last word , Sec Nav. disappears from the screen.**

**Gibbs and the Director continue with their conversation and sit towards the back of MTAC to discuss Gibbs' upcoming assignment.**

* * *

**Abby**

**It's been over two hours since Gibbs went up to see the Director. Kate and Tony are still out in the field. I'm still working on finding the names of the owner or owners of those accounts.**

**I hear the elevator come down. Ducky walks in with a folder in his hand. I love seeing Ducky but I was hoping for Gibbs.**

**"Hey Ducky. Going home?" He has his coat and hat on.**

**"Yes my dear. Gerald and I are both going home. I am finish with Gunnery Sergeant Patterson's autopsy. I need to get back to Mother and make her dinner. I can't seem to locate Gibbs or anyone else for that matter."**

**"Oh Gibbs is at MTAC. Tony and Kate are out in the field trying to find any leads." I walk over to him and fix his collar on his coat.**

**"Can you deliver this folder to Gibbs for me?"**

**"Of course I can. Anything for you Ducky. I hope your mother is doing fine?"**

**"She is but I need to get home. I hope your on your way home soon too. You've been working very hard these past few days. You need your rest contrary to thinking caffine can keep you going." Ducky taps my shoulder a couple of times.**

**"I will, just waiting for the Bossman. Need to give him my latest updates." I smile at him. If he only knew I was waiting for more than just that.**

**"Have a good night then." I take the folder from him and give him a hug. He always looks out for me. He leaves and I continue my work for another hour.**

**I've been through Patterson's computer again and still can't find and names connecting to those accounts. I need a break so I come up to see if anyone is up in the bullpen. The bullpen is quiet as all three desks are empty. Gibbs has been up there since 3:30. It's almost seven. I leave Ducky's folder on Gibbs' desk and leave a note for him to see me when he get this.**

**I'm really tired now as the caffine is wearing off and lunch was over five hours ago. I head back to my lab and continue my work but most of all , I wait for Gibbs.**

* * *

**Back in my lab I go and sit in my inner office. I see someone, from the corner of my eye ,walk in and it's Kate.**

**"Hey Abby." She waves to me as she sees me still gazing at my computer.**

**"Kate, so do you have anything for me?" I stand up to talk to her.**

* * *

**"Nothing. We didn't find anyone or anything except for Tony's stupid grin from interviewing Raines." I laugh. Knowing Tony, I can see that dopey grin.**

**"Don't tell me..leggy, blonde with other assets."**

**"Of course." Kate lets a laugh out. "Where's Gibbs?"**

**"He's been up at MTAC since you guys left."**

**"What's going on?" Kate's smile disappears.**

**"I have no idea." Kate's phone rings.**

**"Todd" She answers into her phone. "Gibbs wants us up at MTAC." I can hear Tony's voice in the background.**

**"Okay, be right up." Kate closes her phone.**

**"I guess I get to find out . Gibbs called us up to MTAC."**

**"I'll talk to you later Kate."**

**Kate heads towards the elevators. Now I'm really wondering what is going on?**

* * *

**Up at MTAC , Tony and Kate are briefed on the upcoming undercover operation.**

**"We will pick this up tomorrow. Everyone go home." Director Morrow says as he starts to walk out the door.**

**"Yes sir." Is heard from all three of them.**

**"That includes you Agent Gibbs." He says his last words before the MTAC door's fully close.**

**"You heard him, go." Gibbs tells them both.**

**"What time Boss?" Tony asks.**

**"Make it 10:00. Both of you, get some sleep."**

**"I'll go down to Abby and tell her." Kate says to both Gibbs and Tony.**

**"No, you won't. Your both are leaving-Now!"**

**Kate and Tony leave as Gibbs orders. Gibbs heads towards the bullpen and sees his desk light on. He first sees Ducky's Autopsy folder and places it in his desk and locks it. He then picks up the note from Abby .First reading it then tucking it into his pocket.**

**Heading downstairs to Abby's lab, Gibbs can still hear her lab humming away.**

**"Hey Abs."**

**"Wow, they let you out. Thought you never leave. Thought I would have to make your coffee run for you. Oh, I have something."**

**"Yeah, show me."**

**"I found out that Dakota North pays for financial advice outside the company." I show the evidence on my large plasma screen for Gibbs to look at.**

**"So is that what that money is for?" He asks me.**

**"Possibly." I walk up next to him looking at the screen with him.**

**"Or possibly they use it as a cover. Here's a list of the four finicial corporations they paid. All of them were paid the same amounts of 500,000 dollars for financial advice. Well, all of these companies have their money at the same Swiss bank. Not a coincidence if you ask me." I grab the copy from my printer and hand it to him.**

**"Names Abs." Gibbs stopping me from a full blown babble session.**

**"None yet. I'm still searching for the connections." I start typing into my computer.**

**"No, your not. Your going home." Gibbs comes over and reaches an arm around my waist and pulls me away from the computer. His other hand pulls out the note I left on his desk.**

**"Why?"**

**"Director's orders and mine."**

**"Are you?" I ask him**

**"Soon."**

**"Aren't you supposed to follow orders too , Marine?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Actually ,that is what I need to talk to you about." He puts his arm around my shouders and presses me towards my office.**

**"What's wrong." I'm feeling really nervous.**

**As soon as the glass doors slide close he answers me, "I'll be going undercover in the Pentagon on Monday." Undercover-did he just say undercover?**

**"Undercover?" Yeah, I repeat again not only in my head but out loud. Gibbs nods his head yes.**

**"For how long?" I'm feel an ache in my stomach knowing where this is all going to go.**

**"As long as it takes to find the traitors and the Gunny's killer."**

**"So, I won't be seeing you?" Not seeing Gibbs is going to be...awful.**

**"No." I can see him watching me. I don't want to seem such a wimp but he must see I'm holding back tears.**

**"So you won't be around at all?" I ask again but know the answer.**

**Quietly he answers ,"No Abs." He hugs me tightly.**

**He continues in my ear, "I didn't mean to start something and not continue it." He kisses my check.**

**"You'll still be helping me with the case. We will be all coming in tomorrow." He wipes away a tear that I didn't feel come down.**

**"I won't see ya Gibbs and you know I'll worry about you."**

**"I know."**

**"Time to go home. You need some sleep." Gibbs reaches a hand behind my back to usher me to leave for home.**

**"I need you." I turn towards him and take his face in my hands. I look at him for a second and then kiss him hard. I feel all my emotions pour into the kiss. One of lonelieness of his soon departure. The other one of me wanting to forget everything and wanting to be with him tonight. Gibbs aware of my sadness towards his assignment, kisses me back just as hard. Our kiss lasts into many more deep kisses. As we take a breath, Gibbs whispers into my ear.**

**"Stay with me tonight?" Gibbs asks.**

**I whisper "yes" back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long delay. The usual delays, (work,home,etc.) and I'll leave it at that. I have written a few chapters and I am going to post one every weekend.**

* * *

_"Stay with me tonight?" Gibbs asks._

_I whisper "yes" back._

* * *

**Gibbs walks me ,arm in arm, to my hearse to retrieve my overnight bag and then to his pick up truck. The night sky has settled in and we are the only personnel in the parking lot. Gibbs being the gentlemen that he is, opens and closes the truck door for me. As he starts the truck , I realize what a long week it has been. Sitting down feels good. My body informs me how exhausted I am.**

**Driving out of the Navy yard , I notice the streets are still crowded with Saturday night traffic. I am jealous of the cars parked at resturants and clubs knowing people are enjoying their weekend off. I had so many plans or at least ideas of what I was gonna do with Gibbs this weekend well until this case came up.**

**During the drive I take glances at Gibbs. He looks tired and preoccupied with his thoughts. He doesn't notice me admiring his face. I always had a thing for his salt and pepper hair and those piercing blue eyes. I turn my eyes back to the road and hide a yawn. I start thinking how I will miss seeing him.**

**I push it out of my thoughts as my stomach rumbles. I pull out my cell to call up dinner.**

**"Pizza?" I interrupt his thoughts and he glances at me.**

**"Pepperoni."**

**I call the nearest pizza place to Gibbs' home.**

**"Hi, I would like to have a large pepperoni pizza delivered to..." I try to conceal a yawn as I give his address.**

**"Anything else?" I ask Gibbs but he just shakes his head no.**

**"15 minutes is fine and thanks." I put away my phone in my bag.**

**We continue our drive quietly and I try to hide another yawn. Gibbs reaches for my hand to hold.**

**"Need sleep Abbs." **

**"So do you." A small smile appears on his face.**

**We reach his house in time to see the Pizza Delivery guy walking up the front door.**

**"My treat." I jump out of the truck and walk up to him with the money including a nice tip.**

**"Thanks!" The kid says ,smiling at his tip and then leaves.**

**Gibbs smiles and opens the door for me. I walk towards the living room and put the pizza down on his coffee table. Gibbs places my bag near the entryway and walks over to the kitchen. I head towards the living room and drape my coat on one of his chairs. I take a seat on his couch and take a slice of pizza.**

**Gibbs brings back two bottles of beer and hands me an open one. He pulls out his weapon and settles it on the coffee table. He takes his jacket off and puts it on top of an end table. He sits down next to me and takes a gulp of his beer.**

**"Better?" I ask but he just lets out a tired sigh. **

**"Hungry huh." Gibbs asks me as he takes a slice of pizza.**

**"Yeah, lunch was hours ago and Caf-Pow can only fill up your stomach for so long. This hits the spot." I take a sip of my beer.**

**"I was just thinking who's gonna supply me with Caf-Pow when your gone?" **

**"So that's why your upset? Your Caf-Pow enabler will be gone?" Gibbs laughs.**

**I punch him lightly on his upper arm, "Gibbs!" He laughs at me more.**

**"Of course not but I can still think of you everytime I drink one." He pulls me in for a sideway hug.**

**"Eat Abby. Can't finish this all myself." I raise up my piece of pizza to him and take another bite.**

**We sit for a moment eating. Then the silence is broken.**

**"Wanna come downstairs for a moment?" Gibbs asks**

**"Sure but only if I can keep you there until this case is over." **

**Rolling his eyes at me, "Abby."**

**"Aw Gibbs, you take the fun out of everything." I pick up the pizza and he picks up the beers. We head downstairs and Gibbs pulls out some saw horses for us to sit on.**

**"How long have you've been working on this?" I point to the wooden skeleton of a boat.**

**"Awhile." He stands up and puts a few tools away.**** He hands me a rag to wipe my hands.**

**"Ya mind if I help?" **

**"Would like it if you did." **

**Gibbs and I clean up for about twenty minutes. I bring him the tools and he wipes them down before he puts them away. He seals up containers and anything else that he won't be using for awhile. I hand him the last tool and we sit back down and finish our pizza and beers.**

**Gibbs pulls out his keys and removes just one key from it's ring. He hands it to me.**

**"I only trust you." I look at the key then him again.**

**"I don't have anything that needs watering or feeding. Mind taking care of the mail and frig for me?"**

**"No problem Gibbs. I'll make sure everything is taken care of."**

**"Thanks Abbs. I appreciate it on such a short notice."He comes up and hugs me.**

**"Anything for you G...i...b...bssss." I yawn into his shoulder.**

**He reaches for my hand, "You need sleep."**

**We reach the top of his basement stairs and he tells me "Stay." He quickly comes back with my overnight bag. He reaches for my hand again and I walk up a bit behind him as we go up to the second floor. I stand right in front of his bedroom. He goes over to his drawer and picks out some sweats for me and him.**

**"There's towels in the side closet and plenty of hot water if you want a bath." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Abbs." He puts his hand on my back and gently pushes me into his bedroom and closes the door before I can say anything.**

**I hear the stairs creak as he climbs down the stairs. I strip off my clothes and head for the shower. I was gonna go for a bath but I'm afraid of falling asleep and drowning myself. After my shower, I put on the sweats Gibbs gave me and brush my teeth. I head downstairs to check on Gibbs. **

**As I descend on the last step of the stairs , I see Gibbs laying out blankets on the couch.**

**"What are you doing Gibbs?"**

**"Making my bed." He continues to put blankets on the couch.**

**"Why?" I stand right in front of him.**

**"So, I can sleep. Which you should be doing right now."**

**"No, I don't mean why, I meant no. Your coming upstairs. I'm not gonna make you sleep on a lumpy couch on your night before going undercover. I couldn't do ..."**

**"Abby." **

**"Gibbs- I'm not gonna kick you out of your bed, I can sleep on the couch. Or I have an even better idea. We both can go upstairs and sleep. Yes, just sleep. I promise I won't try anything." I gave him a wink.**

**"Abbs."**

**"Ah come on Gibbs. Please, please, please. I promise to keep my hands to myself or maybe it's you who can't keep your hands to yourself?" **

**He threads his hand through his hair in frustration. He drops the last blanket on the couch and grabs my wrist and I follow him upstairs. Gibbs lifts the covers for me to get in and he gets in from the right side. **

**"Abby." He kisses my cheek and then a quick kiss to my lips. "Go to sleep." He turns off the light from his lamp and faces away from me.**

**"Night Gibbs." After a few minutes I can't help but let him know.**

**"I'm already missing you Gibbs." He turns towards me.**

**"I'm right here Abbs."**

**"I know but..." I'm facing the opposite of him. He comes up behind me and pulls me closer to him. He lays an arm across my belly and he places his other arm under my head. He doesn't say word but holds me tight. **

**I sigh as I am exhausted and it feels wonderful to have Gibbs holding me. I try to not fall asleep right away but I feel myself drifting off. The last thing I remember is a kiss to the back of my head.**

* * *

**Yeah-I know you think I'm teasing but I've worked 15-17 hour days and I'm too exhausted for anything else but sleep. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Title**: Out of Uniform

**Rating**: PG for now

**Spoiler**: Season One Shot One Kill

**Author's Note : Chp. 17 to be posted either this Monday or next weekend. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys rock!**

* * *

_I sigh as I am exhausted and it feels wonderful to have Gibbs holding me. I try to not fall asleep right away but I feel myself drifting off. The last thing I remember is a kiss to the back of my head._

* * *

Chp. 16

In the morning I wake up to an empty space next to me. Gibbs is always up early and I was too tired to even hear him wake up. I get up and use the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and brushing the tangles out of my hair. I slept hard and feel it.

The smell of eggs fills my nose and I go downstairs. I see Gibbs in his kitchen cooking scrambled eggs in a cast iron pan.

He's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The man can fill a pair of jeans. Everytime I've seen him in jeans ,I've always simmer down that uncontrollable urge to walk up behind him and grab his ass. I watch him for awhile and I know he knows that I'm watching him. I love to see his lean musclar arms and his strong hands.

You know you can tell a lot from people's arms and hands. Well, maybe it's just me. The way an arm is shaped you can determine if the person works for a living or sits on their ass all day. The hands tell you if your right. Strong, callous hands means worker and of course the soft hands tell you the other.

You know how people say eyes are the sole of a person well I think hands can tell you a lot more. Hands can hold yours, caress you, message you, hold you and even speak to you. Hmmm, love to feel Gibbs' hands on my...

"Thought this would wake you up." As he speaks, I snap out of my daydreaming.

"Food or you?" He smiles and pours the scrambled eggs onto a plate along with some buttered Rye toast. He hands the plate to me.

"Sleep well?" After serving himself, he sits next to me.

"Yes, it beats my futon on my cold lab floor. Of course it helps having a Marine keeping me warm." I wink at him as he shakes his head at me.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, please."

"What time is it?" I take a bite of my eggs.

"8:00." He tells me after he looks at his watch.

"Wow, I guess I needed some sleep."

"You probably need more but I figured you be up soon needing caffine." Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee.

"Like you." I smirk and quietly we eat the rest of our breakfast.

"I'll bring you home so you can change for work." Gibbs takes his last bite of eggs and toast.

"I want your plate clean. I know you've been living off Caf-Pows the past week and you need a decent meal once in while." He starts to put on that red hoodie that I've seen him wear a few times to the Navy Yard. The one that makes me want to put my hands under it and... where is Gibbs' going?

"Okay." I hear the back door close and I continue eating my breakfast. After rinsing my plate in the sink, I grab my coat and walk outside to see Gibbs.

He's sitting on his deck stairs staring across his yard while drinking his coffee. I come over and sit right next to him. I don't say a word and we sit in silence for a few moments.

"I know they won't bloom until it becomes warmer but I planted some roses,orchids and lilies. Thought it would brighten the place up." Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee and swallows a bit harder than normal. I know something else is going on but I don't pry. If he wants to let me know, he will.

He takes my hand and leads me to one of the other snow covered sections he's planted flowers. "I planted this for you knowing how much you like them." I look at the care direction card and see a photo of black roses. "And I remember you saying you would like to grow them but you didn't have any place to."

I give him a hug and tell him,"Thank you but you fibbed about not needing anything watered."

"No I didn't. Won't need watering until the end of April and plan on being back before then." He pulls back from the hug and smiles at me.

At that I reach for the back of his neck and kiss him hard. I kiss him for the roses and for him trying to reassure me that he will be alright. Gibbs doesn't know how long he will be undercover but his words make me feel better.

He kisses me back harder and drops his coffee cup in the garden. I slip my tongue between his lips and he cups my face. I can taste the coffee on him and want to taste more. The kissing becomes more intense and I can't help but let my hands wonder up the red hoodie. I touch his chest over his t-shirt as he slides his hands to my waist.

He pulls me tighter for another spine tingling kiss. As we try to regain our breath again, Gibbs comes closer nibbling at my ear and whispers, "We should go inside." He kisses my hair and takes my hand.

"Oh, the coffee cup." I tell him.

"Later." As we both walk into the house.


End file.
